The Devilsons
Here you may further about the devilsons and what, who and where.... Story After being exhiled from Silantropus, Krinky and his beloved brother Neko traveled the desolated lands of Sulfura, there they discovered three little villages called: Cochambril, Devil's Quo tree and Pompus. Cochambril was the more civilized so Krinky, his kids and Neko stablished there. While living there, krinky got deeper in his demonology's studies while Neko helped his brother into the raise of his brother's children. Years passed and Pompus Village became savaged and eventually attacked Cochambril and Devil's Quo. While all these happened, Krinky and Neko took no interest into getting involved on them. One day Pompus attacked Cochambril at night looking for a thief that stole one of their sacred Phoenix Calyx. The Pompens kidnapped most of the people from Cochambril and Devil's Quo including Krinky's younger son, Tic Tac, which made Krinky went into a demoniatic wrath. The other day he stablished a little rescue team along with other villagers from Cochambril and Devil's Quo. They infiltrated Pompus and nearly destroyed the whole village. Krinky later knew that the attacks from Pompus in all those years were because his younger son secretly made a team of thieves that took stuff from the village. Krinky took a special interest in the Phoenix Calyx. He took this item back to the village to continue his studies on demonology. He later made a potion using the Phoenix Calyx magic abilities, his own blood and his brother's tears, making a potion that gives special capabilities to the one that drinks it. He and his brother were the ones that first drank it, giving them the will to conquer whatever they desire, also making them grow bigger physically, almost like gods. He later gave it to his kids which became specialists on what they do. He also offered the drink to those who helped him when the invade Pompus. Those who drank the potion were eventually feared in the village, they will be later called Devilsons, which stands for the sons of the devil, those who oppose to common things and make the difference. The Legacy Coming soon.... The Living Place The Devilsons, along with their leaders, Krinky and Neko, live in Silantropus Blood Palace. There they rule the city of Silantropus and they're planning on expanding their territorry including Sulfura under their domains. The Devilsons Devilsons is a brotherhood that were born once a chosen person drinks the Phoenix Calyx potion, those who aren't the choosen ones simply dies when the drink the potion. Those who have the will to survive are the called "choosen" and when the times come, they'll pass through the initiation of leaving behind the live you had to became a Devilson, by drinking the Phoenix Calyx potion and becoming one of our family. The Family The Devilsons now have some few members, here's the list: Krinky Devilson, Neko Devilson, Motts Devilson, Xio Devilson, Luke Devilson, Jane Devilson,Ricky Devilson, Oscar Devilson, Giovanni Devilson, Usagi Devilson, Saru Devilson, Ed Devilson, Italian Devilson and Zombi Devilson. (and more to come)